The Lycan story
by Cryhavok13
Summary: This is a au about Axel from Blood and Chocolate and how he met someone who could tame him.
1. Chapter 1

Lycan Story Ch.1

I tore through the forest, leaving chaos in my wake. Who would stop me? The humans? I'd driven them away years ago. I still went down the mountain to scavenge food from the abandoned village. A vampire? Unlikely. I try to make a point to kill every vampire I meet, if for no other reason than to send the message across that I'm sick and tired of Twilight. (The birds are constantly chirping to each other, "Edward or Jacob? Edward or Jacob?" It drives me insane even more than the Humans used to.) Another Lycan? I'd like to meet the idiot that would try to take me. I've held this territory for fifty years, and I'll hold it another hundred. Maybe a younger wolf could take me in a fair fight. That fits me just fine. I try to avoid fair fights whenever possible. There are too many ways a fair fight could turn against me. And yet, my nose twitched. The smell of fresh blood wafted from the east, near the heart of my territory, not far from the cave I made my home in. And that infuriated me. And yet, I smelled nothing that could have killed it, and that confused me. Which was why I was currently dashing for the blood, ready to rip the threat to shreds. And that's when I smelled it. Something flowery and sweet, hidden underneath the smells of the mountain forest. I saw a dead deer lying on the ground just ahead, between me and the sweet smell. And just as I reached it, something silver and gleaming fell all around me, burning my essence. I was dragged by something unseen, and then the silver was lifted from me as I was cast into a cage. Around me was a wooden box, apparently off of the ground, and a human female stood in the opening to the contraption. A pair of animals I dimly remembered as horses pranced nervously behind me, terrified at carrying a predator such as me. The female put some of her fingers into her mouth and made two sharp, shrill sounds that curled my tail. Moments later, a tall, heavily muscled male appeared next to the much younger female, and glared in at me, evaluating me as he made noises that sounded like he was saying "Hmmm" repeatedly. "Looks like you caught the Alpha male." He said finally. "How can you tell Papa?" The female asked the male. "This fellow is big and aggressive." The male pointed one of his fingers at my notched ear, just one of my many battle scars. "He probably got this from a dominance fight. This is defiantly a Lycan!" I snorted and rolled my eyes. I could have told him that. Still, the female jumped. "It just rolled it's eyes! Can it speak?" "No, no." The human called "Papa" chuckled. "They can understand us though. Lycans are smart, like a human, but they're mostly just plain ol' wolves." I took offence at that comment. So I decided to show the humans my thoughts in the most elegant way I know. I spat in their direction, and slammed the cage, causing my prison to roll, dumping me onto what used to be the wall of my prison, currently the floor. "Violent fella, ain't you?" Papa said, patting down his legs. Then, surprisingly, he reached into his skin and pulled out a white triangle, which seemed to be attached. He did the same thing to his other leg, then spat several words I didn't recognize (I believe one such word was muyafookingbich, or something along those lines. He said them so fast I couldn't tell how he pronounced them, but from the female's reaction, they were something unpleasant.) "Damn it," He said in between bursts of the mysterious words, "I lost my wallet. They won't let us back across the bridge if we don't have money to pay the toll!" The female started. "We have to find it Papa!" She exclaimed. "Where did you last have it?" "At the camp." "Well, maybe you lost it when you were hiding?" The male made a clicking sound with two of his fingers. "I think I know where it is. Sera. watch the Lycan while I go look for it. Be careful. There might be more Lycans. They usually run in packs." The female, apparently named Sera, gulped nervously and nodded as

Papa left my vision. I wrinkled my nose in distaste. The moment he left, the smell of fear began to poor off of her. She climbed into the contraption with me and sat near my cage, but unfortunately not near enough for me to bite at her. Furious that I should be locked up like this, I made myself as comfortable as I could and fell asleep. Unfortunately, I was woken up by the humans' laughter in the middle of what seemed to be the most pleasant dream. I dreamed that I was running after the female, Sera, and she was fleeing me, eyes wide in fear as she looked back over my shoulders as I quickly closed the gap. I had already overcome and eaten Papa. I unfortunately woke up to said individuals, laughing quietly. Papa noticed I was awake and smiled at me. "Quite a nice dream you must have had there. You were running and chewing in your sleep." I snorted again. If only they knew.


	2. Chapter 2

Lycan Story ch2

As Papa drove the contraption (I heard Papa call the thing a "Wagon") down the mountain and into the valley, night slowly creped on us. Finally, just when twilight was at it's peak, Papa got out of the wagon and led the horses to a small stream to the side, one I was unfamiliar with. Then again, this wasn't on my territory, and I generally avoided leaving for anything but the mating season, and even then I missed half of them.

I sighed. Papa and Sera were talking, but they still hadn't even let me out of my cage, let alone the wagon. At this point, I would actually consider not killing them if they let me stretch my legs. Alright, that was a complete lie.

I sighed again. And then Papa appeared in my vision with a net woven from silver and draped it over my cage. It was too far away to leave me senseless, but close enough to immobilize me. And so, thus secured, Papa took my cage down from the wagon and half carried, half threw me to a fire. Before the fire was Sera, and then the net was lifted from my cage.

The first thing I did was try to get back from the fire. Unfortunately, that didn't turn out well, so I just sat down, forced to hunch down from the tiny size of my cage. I already had a serious knot in my neck that felt like it was never going away. I could only hope that they would hurry up and kill me or whatever they planned to do.

Several minutes of silence passed before Sera broke it. "Papa, if Lycans are as smart as us, can they use magic?" I swiveled my ears into position. I had to hear this one, and if anybody knew, it would be the humans. I know it would definitely increase my ability to kill if I could spit fire or bark lightning. Papa looked warily at me before answering.

"Lycans can use Botanomancy and can use a little bit of Bregmancy." Sera jumped. "So he can make us crazy?" She asked nervously. I liked the sound of that, even if she didn't. Papa gave us a rich belly laugh. "Nah, but some of them can use telepathy. That's 'bout all the Bregmancy these wolves can use."

Hmmm… Disappointing. But at least I could still strangle them with tree branches. "Can we teach him Papa?" Sara chirped excitedly. "No." he replied, silencing her with a stern glare. "This guy is vicious. He probably wants to kill you, isn't that right?" He asked, glaring at me now. I replied with a gesture I used to see on the humans before I drove them off. I think it shows indecision. Then again, I probably would kill them first chance I got, so right after I finished moving my shoulders I nodded my head up and down, something I assume is an affirmative gesture.

He moved his hand at me and turned back to the fire. "We should get some sleep." He said finally. He lay down and was snoring loudly within seconds. Sera crawled to my cage and cupped her hands around her mouth. "Wait a minute."

She grabbed the net from where it lie and draped it over my cage. She slipped a metal stick of some sort into a hole in the cage, twisted it, and opened the door. She tied something around my neck, and I growled in protest. She closed the door again, and there was a pressure on my neck, as if something was pulling. Then the silver was lifted from the cage, again.

"I know your smart, so how about we make a deal. I'll teach you Bregmancy at night when Papa goes to sleep, if you promise not to run away or kill anyone." Promise? What's a promise? Completely confused I decided to ignore her. She snapped her fingers in front of my cage. "I know you can understand me!" She whispered furiously. "As long as you don't kill anyone or run away from us I'll teach you Bregmancy." That still doesn't answer my question, but what the hell. If it will get me out of this cage, I'll do it. And so I nodded.

Sera opened the cage again. "Do you have a name? Can I give you one?" She asked me. I swear, this human needs to explain this stuff to me. How do you GIVE somebody a name? "Com'on, you know, a name! Like my name is Sera, and Papa's name is Henry." Hold up a minute. Papa's named Henry? Well then why the hell does Sera call him "Papa" anyway?

Sera laughed quietly. "Well then I'll name you. How about Wolfy?" She mulled it over for a minute. "Nah, too friendly." She snapped her fingers together. "I got it! Keda!" I blinked. By now, you should damn well know what I'm thinking - What the hell is a Keda? "Keda du Salienve! That's perfect! It means Violent Fang in Elvish!" Sera's voice rose with excitement, and Papa, excuse me, Henry, jerked in a sleepily surprised motion as he woke up. Sera shoved me back into the cage, taking me by surprise. She locked it and held a finger to her mouth, a gesture I actually recognized as a gesture to be silent. At least, I hope that's what it means. Pa…Henry woke up and began to scold and question Sara about what she was doing, and I caught them saying my new name several times. I decided to ignore them, and focused instead on the various motions Papa made while speaking. You know what? I've decided that humans have too many ways of saying something simple. Maybe they're just too lazy to say the word, so they made the motion instead. Who knows? Damn humans are crazy.


	3. Chapter 3

Lycan Story, ch 3

After Henry yelled at Sera for a while, they went to sleep. The large human positively reeked of anger, even as he slept, which made me wonder what exactly transpired during their conversation. Too bad I didn't really care. Unfortunately for me, Sera sleep with her back against my cage, and her flowery scent prevented me from sleeping. I pawed at the object Sera had put around my neck, and found she had tied a rope to my neck leading to the top of the cage. I pawed at it for a few minutes before I decided there was nothing I could do about it. I buried my snout in my paws and tried to fall asleep.

Sera's scent apparently scared off sleep and lured animals. Sometime during the night, a deer wandered too close to my cage to sniff around Sera, tempted by the smell of flowers and trying desperately to find them. Even from inside the cage I managed to rip it's throat out. The deer never saw it coming, either. Warm blood splattered over Pa… Henry and Sera, and the later woke up shrieking.

Henry bolted upright and looked at the blood soaked female. "Sera!" He cried out before flinging a knife at my cage. Luckily enough for me, it struck the bars and ended up cutting the rope instead of plunging into my eye. I glared at him and growled, before trying my hardest to get the deer close enough for me to eat. It had been much easier to kill the damn thing. "I'm alright Papa. Keda just killed a deer." Sera said.

Henry… Alright, screw it. It's too damn hard for me to keep track. If Sera is gonna call me Keda than I can damn well call Henry Papa. Papa looked around for several moments before letting out a relieved breath and slumping forward. He pulled Sera away from my cage(hallelujah!) and looked over at me. "Stay away from the cage. He could have killed you even easier than he did that deer."

I growled and pawed at the bars of my cage, hoping they would help me get my dinner. I tried to project my thoughts to them. I'm hungry dammit, give me my deer! I thought furiously, pawing at my cage. "I think he wants me to stay with him." Sera said. I whined and tried projecting my thoughts again. "Stay away from my daughter you furry bastard." Papa said calmly.

I sighed and backed up as far as I could in my limited space, before dashing forward and knocking my cage over onto the deer. I stuck my muzzle between the bars and ripped into my meal with gusto. "Or maybe he just wanted the deer." Papa said. Idiots. What else would I be trying to get to? Actually, stupid question. I'd rip out Papa's throat in a heartbeat, but even before that I'd dump my cage into a lake if it would get me a nice, cool drink of water. Drowning would be a small penalty.

I considered my last thoughts. For some reason I wasn't actively hoping for a chance to kill Sera. I felt that I would just kill Papa and leave if I got free. Either way, with Sera huddled up with Papa ten feet away, I was certain I would finally be able to sleep. After I finished my deer, of course.

I woke up at about dawn, when the humans began moving around and putting their things into the wagon. I was last, the silver cast over my cage as before. Papa took the time to toss a container of water at me, drenching my fur and washing the blood off of the bars of the cage. I growled at him angrily.

We had been traveling for maybe half a day before the wagon stopped and muffled voices were heard outside. Then a human, maybe a little older than Sera, appeared in my vision. He had flowing black fur and wore several objects around his neck. In his hand he clutched a stick, with odd notches in it. Or maybe they were called calvings or some such shit as that. Whatever it is humans call it when they make notches in wood. On the top of the staff was the skull of some creature I had never seen before.

"You see, Master Wolfegang?" Papa said, appearing around the corner of the wagon. Master Wolfegang gestured, and a heavyset figure walked around, fur concealing every part of it's body. Even stranger was that it had no scent whatsoever. "Call me Alex." The small human said. He snapped, and the heavyset figure lifted it's arms, and freaking bones grabbed the bars of my cage. It easily lifted me, cage and all, and placed me on the ground.

Alex's face twitched, which looked rather like an expression of anger, to me at least. "I'm afraid that you're not looking for me. My colleague Chris is the one who is buying them." Sera walked around the wagon and leaned against my cage. "Get away from there!" Papa exclaimed, snatching her from the cage. Alex flicked his hand. "He won't hurt her. She's obviously started bonding with him. So long as there isn't any outside interference, she should be able to domesticate the Lycan and begin training him.

Uh oh. I didn't know what "Domesticate" meant, but I didn't quite like the sound of that. And I definitely did not like the sound of "training". Alex looked at me with a look of understanding and pity that I sometimes saw on pups, killing for the first time. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a number of small circular things, colored like the sun. "I'll save you the trip and pay you thirty gold coins if you let him go, immediately." I inwardly cheered for this Alex guy. I swear, I'm gonna bring this guy a deer every night for the rest of my life until I have somehow repaid him for… "The advertisement says a thousand gold for every live Lycan and five hundred for every dead one."

Ouch. I may not know what a thousand is, but I know five hundred is more than thirty, and that's assuming I wanted to die.

Alex rocked back as if the words had physically pushed him. "What the fuck?" He asked, his tone, body language, and scent becoming more angry. "I've got fifty gold to my damn name and Christopher fucking Titlan can afford to give a thousand to any idiot with a god damn silver net?" He shouted. Wisps of black smoke began to rise off of him, and the stench of foul magic, probably a dark magic, began to pour off of him as well. I shrunk as far back in my cage as I could. "Why I'll fu…" Alex cut off, and the magic disappeared. His anger vanished from his face and tone, if not his scent. "Forgive me for that, no offense intended." He said. "None taken." Papa replied, slowly backing away from Alex, hand protectively over Sera's chest.

What the hell? This human can scare even Papa. Even when I killed the deer, he was more angry than afraid. For some reason, though, that made me feel better about cowering. Alex looked over at me, and against my will, I flinched, try though as I might. "Sorry, big guy, I can't help you." Alex snapped, and Bone Arms picked me up and returned my to my place in the wagon. "I'm not gonna make you release him, but don't keep him in the cage for the entire trip. And give him some water. Have the girl give it to him, he won't kill her." Alex said in a commanding tone of voice. "If you plan to come into my lands for a profit, you will follow my orders." He said, before patting my cage and walking away. Several more beings, looking similar to Bone Arms, followed him away. Papa and Sera wordlessly returned to the wagon, and Sara sat next to my cage. She huddled against it, staring after Alex with an expression I wasn't all too familiar with. Adoration, maybe? Or possibly affection? Hell if I know. Damn humans have too many facial expressions.


End file.
